Zed Martin
Mary "Zed" Martin is an artist with the ability of clairsentience. After bumping into John Constantine in Heddwich, Zed has been following and tracking him, in search of answers. She is portrayed by Angélica Celaya.Official Biography Zed has a very dark past. Before meeting John Constantine, Zed had dreams and visions about him for months and would constantly draw portraits of him in her apartment. Her real name is Mary. Her father is the leader of a cult called "the Ressurection Crusade" who believe that her visions are essentials for their future. Because of that she spend most of her childhood locked up in a room. She's now on the run from her father and his cult. History "The Darkness Beneath" Zed bumps into John in Heddwich, Pennsylvania while the latter is investigating an unusual death. Zed is surprised to finally meet John, and explains how she's been having dreams about him.. John accuses her of being a stalker, observing him from afar. He manages to slip away, however, Zed manages to steal his wallet. Later, Zed breaks into John's hotel room. When John arrives, Zed further explains her situation, she believes that it was destiny that brought them both together. She tells him that she has visions and even feelings that she cannot control. John doesn't believe her, so she channels the guilt and pain that he has through her. John deduces her ability as clairsentience, and puts it to the test. John puts the stolen slurry in her hand and she sees visions of Lannis' shower, and a tall crucifix. She is eventually overwhelmed, and John escapes. Zed leaves to the pub, where she meets a former priest, Ellis. She hears his story, and leaves to her apartment, where she finds John sleeping on her couch. John warns her of the accompanying danger in his adventures, however, she remains unfazed and joins him. They both hear a siren, signalling a mine collapse, and rush towards it. Zed helps the miners evacuate. When John and the mine's manager are being drowned in slurry inside an SUV, Zed comes and saves John by breaking open the door. Afterwards, they go back to the pub. At the pub, Zed mentions how Ellis, the former priest, could be the one conjuring the evil in the mine. John once again uses Zed's clairsentience to locate Ellis' whereabouts. Zed manages to locate him in a creek, and they head towards him. There, John gives her a broom to ward off evil. After John realizes that Ellis isn't the one conjuring the evil, they both head to the mine. There, John and Zed ward off a Coblynau attacking the owner of the coal company and his son. They manage to save the son, but not the boss, and blow up the mine. Later, After John had dealt with the gypsy witch, Beth, he finds Zed in his bedroom. Zed wants to know more about her powers, but John dozes off. "The Devil's Vinyl" Zed helps John investigate the death of his friend. онепасорпсаорпмив "A Feast of Friends" Zed finds herself meeting one of John's oldest friends, who had accidentally released a hunger demon. "Danse Vaudou" = "Blessed Are The Damned" Powers and Abilities Zed has several unmanifested psychic abilities. *'Clairsentience' - Zed has extra-sensory perception which grants her psychic knowledge. She cannot yet control this ability, yet John Constantine can use it to help him with his investigations. *'Clairtangence' - The ability to handle an object, and perceive psychic information using touch. *'Precognition' - John mentions to Zed that she has this ability. Precognition allows the person to see into the future, to an extent. *'Retrocognition' - Reversed Precognition. John mentions to Zed that she has this ability. Retrocognition allows the person to see into the past. Trivia *Zed replaced Liv Aberdine as the lead woman. *Zed doesn't like champagne. *Zed doesn't like anyone called her by her first name "Mary". * In the episode "Angels and ministers of grace", Zed discover that she has a benign brain tumor that could be the cause of her visions. She decide for the time being to not remove it, even if it caused her great pain. References Category:Females Category:Humans Category:TV Series Characters Category:TV Series Main Characters